Liar
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: [TyKa] One can never be free from the lies that surrond them until they first accept their faults, embrace their lives and hope for love. rated for later [ok final chapter's format is a little weird sorry...]
1. I Fall Apart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
A/N: This is a new story, if it is continued it will eventually be TyKa. I did have inspiration for this, but I seemed to have strayed .  
  
~*~  
  
LIAR  
  
I wandered through the house half blind, though I knew my destination. I felt my way past the kitchen table, through the threshold and keeping one hand firmly pressed against the left wall I made my way down the corridor. I reached the door I seeked and thrust it open. My hand snaked out and flipped the switch, flooding the previously dark room with a bright light. I heard the following groans and protests and they almost made me smile.  
  
I moved on, turning my back. I knew that the occupants of this room would get up soon enough with no more pressure from me. I moved silently down the hall and knocked on the next door.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up already," a muffled voice called from within.  
  
I smirked at this and continued on my way. I reached the third door; my door. I pushed it open silently, and crept over to the curtain. I thrust the heavy shades and then room was bathed in a warm glow. The first of the dawning sun's rays just barely shining through. I turned to the comatose figure on the bed, almost indecipherable from the bed linen he lay in. I pulled the pillow out from under his head; wincing slightly at the fistful of drool I got on my palm in the process. I ignored the snort of protest and proceeded to extract the blanket. I gulped when more of the youth's skin was exposed by my actions and shook my head in effort to free myself from such ridiculous thoughts; thoughts that were currently pilfering more and more of my sanity. I gathered my wits before they leapt over board and bent down and placed my hands under the mattress and then heaved with all my might.  
  
"Aaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
I walked out of the room with out a backwards glance, pausing only at the door, "Time to get up," I threw over my shoulder. I could just picture the youth's face. The shock would be ebbing away and will quite rapidly be replaced with anger. I continued on the way all the way in my head I was counting down from five.....four......three......two......one......  
  
"Kai!!!!!! Just you wait! You will pay dearly for this!"  
  
'Right on time,' I thought as I entered the kitchen. I smothered my desire to giggle, as it is viewed as a very unkaiish thing to do, so I contented myself with a smirk.  
  
"What happened this time?"  
  
"I helped Takao up. That is all."  
  
I turned away from Rei and headed to the stove. I heard the whispered words that followed.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure......none too nicely I'm willing to bet."  
  
I shook my head, they are such fools. Do they honestly believe I can not hear them simply because I turn my backs on them? No I hear their whispered words.....I see their passing glances and I can read into their seemingly innocent comments. I am no more a fool then they believe themselves to be. As I stirred the porridge I was making, I realised that sometimes they want me to hear what they say. Things that they are to cowardly to say to my face and must wait until my back is turned, before it dares leaves their lips. I turned my head as I heard the immature brat stomping down the hallway.  
  
"Kai! How dare you treat me like that! You could have seriously hurt me!"  
  
I ignored his rants and continued pouring the porridge into five bowls.  
  
"Uh.......morning Takao."  
  
"Hn."  
  
I almost laughed that the expressions splayed on Max and Kenny's faces at Takao uncharacteristic response. Rei had his head buried in his hands.  
  
"I made you breakfast."  
  
"Oh no you don't! You can't just change the subject like that and tempt me with food. It's not going to work this time Mister.......Oh! Porridge yummy!"  
  
I watched the other's faces, Rei rolled his eyes, Max's head dropped to the counter and Kenny twitched in disbelief. I always know my enemies, what makes them tick but then what good is getting them fired up if you don't know who to soothe the savage beast. I knew that this morning's incident was not forgotten completely but if Takao was distracted for long enough his anger would ebb away and I would win.  
  
"Hurry up! Training is in ten minutes," and with that I disappeared back down the hall with my team mates protesting groans filling my ears.  
  
A little while later I made my way outside but no one was waiting for me. "Oi! Get out here already!"  
  
Max, Rei and Kenny came stumbling out, still bleary eyed. I looked past them waiting for Takao to appear in the doorway. The seconds ticked past but he still didn't appear. I focused on the three in front of me, "Where is he?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Do not move," I ordered them and I strode past. I peered into the kitchen and Takao was still sitting there, looking expectantly at me. "Why are you not outside with the others?" I demanded of him.  
  
"I'm not training today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that you heard me."  
  
"You will train, or I will take you place in the tournament."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that you heard me," I answered mocking him.  
  
"Why are you like this?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"So cold. So mean. So......"  
  
"Kai," I supplied for him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Well......I dunno Takao.....maybe because that is who I am....."  
  
"Well being you must suck."  
  
"Contrary to your belief I like who I am."  
  
"Well that's great Kai, cause no one else likes it," he bit out.  
  
I couldn't help the sadness I felt as the barb sunk in. Something must have shown on my face, because Takao gulped audibly. I forced myself to hardened my eyes and glared at him, 'You. Will. Train. Or. You. Will. Not. Fight. Do you understand?"  
  
"Sometimes I wish you would just go back to the hell you came from."  
  
"Well I wish for you to grow up."  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"You are immature, brash, arrogant and rude. You are an embarrassment to Beyblade, to this team, and to me," and with that I walked away.  
  
"I hate you Hiwatari Kai."  
  
I grimaced at the shout that reached my ears. I stepped back outside into the sunshine and ignored the curious glances sent my way. I set them up to warm up and then divided them into scrimmages. I tried to concentrate but and I could think about was Takao's cruel words and the fact that I am such a liar. I haven't had a reason to be proud of much in my life, but one thing that I am proud of is Takao. I value my pride and although I protested being joined with the Bladebreakers, I now fell honoured to be called one of them. I may be the captain, the leader......but it is essentially Takao that keeps as one. And I went and insulted him instead of praising him. I don't want to face facts, I need him. I lied to him, to all of them.  
  
I am such a liar.  
  
I looked at my watch it was now ten in the morning, they guys had been training for hours and Takao still hadn't arrived and I was a mess. "Stop. Have a break. Don't come back until...." I hesitated, "Don't come back until after one o'clock."  
  
"One o'clock?"  
  
"Yes! Go before I change my mind."  
  
The three of them took off, they whoops of joy resounding against the tall fences that surround the courtyard. I watched them disappear down the side of the house. I turned and made my way back inside.  
  
I sat down on my bed and flopped backwards. I closed my eyes and groaned; I so needed to get a grip. I was falling apart.  
  
~*~  
  
Um........I don't know what to make of this.....do you think that I should continue it? This chapter was rather uneventful I know......Oh well if you do like it than please tell me. If not – I can't have everything right? ^^;;  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	2. Shells

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Storm Chaos, Nancys-little-Obsession, MrsHiwatari, Kai-lovr, ichibi, Sweetangel , Kiina, HimekoSukie, Ezj-Key, Little Leila, Minako   
  
Big big thank you to ChainedFire for betaring this chapter.  
  
LIAR  
  
I stomped along the footpath in a huff, a scowl seemingly etched into my features. I was beyond mad and bordering on severely pissed off. Kai makes me so mad! He infuriates me. I've been walking for ages after leaving my house this morning, after the tiff had gotten out of hand. At the remembrance of this morning's argument, I instantly became guilt ridden. My scowl softened slightly as my words repeated themselves in my head. I had been so cruel to him. Sure he's stubborn, mean, and rude almost constantly, but what I said was just plain cruel.  
  
I lied.  
  
I basically told him that no one cares for him and nobody likes him. A complete lie. I knew that at least one person in this universe likes him: me. I care not only about him but for him as well. There was a big difference between the two, and I know for sure that I like him. I've liked him for a long time.  
  
I've more than liked him for a long time.  
  
What was it that I yelled at him as he turned his back on me? Oh yah, 'I hate you.' That's what I shouted at him. And not to be ambiguous or anything, but I made sure that he knew what I was talking about...... I mentioned him by name.  
  
I came to a stop in front of the swing set in the park playground. I sat down and rested my head in my hands. I am so stupid. I sat there rocking back and forth while dragging my feet in the soft dirt. My thoughts were running a mile a minute through my head. I just didn't understand how I could go from being pissed at him for hours on end and then in the space of two minutes be so completely guilt laden. I was pathetic. I wish I could learn when to keep my mouth shut. It's gotten me into so much trouble in the past. You'd think that an intelligent being would learn from past mistakes. But no! Humans are seen to be intelligent beings considering that they effectively rule this planet. However, I think that I lucked out on the intelligence part.  
  
I keep doing the same thing over and over. My temper gets the best of me and everything else just flies out the window. I am really going to have to work on holding my tongue or not only am I going to offend everyone that I hold dear, but I am going to end up pushing them all away completely.  
  
I think back to what he yelled at me. He called me immature, which I suppose I am a lot of the time. Brash; I guess I could use a little bit more tact some of the time. Arrogant; granted I can be slightly cocky sometimes...okay more like most of the time. He called me rude. I can accept the other colourful vocabulary which he used to describe my demeanour but rude? I think not...........  
  
The last thing he said to me was that I was an embarrassment to Beyblade, to the Bladebreakers, and to himself. That was what shattered me I think. I had disappointed him, and I've tried my hardest to prove myself to him; to prove that I am worthy of the title that I had won. I was a champion, but I would give all the trophies, the titles, all of the fame and fortune in the world in exchange for just one thing. Kai's praise. The greatest thing in the world to me is his approval. I want his respect and I thirst for his....... well, basically I just hunger for him.  
  
I slowed the swing to a stop and planted my feet on the ground. I sat there for a little while, but eventually the stillness got to me and I had to move again. I've grown tired of the park scenery so I stood up and continued along the path.  
  
He makes me feel things that I didn't think that I could ever feel. I had grown up playing my cards close to my chest. I was used to guarding my secrets with a bright smile and a cheerful, overly merry personality. I have played this game for so long that sometimes I forget who I really am. When I think of him, or when I am near him, it is like the floodgates inside of me are torn down and I simply feel. Good things, bad things, and every other kind of thing! Some that I didn't want to entertain in case it brought me humiliation at a later date. However, there were some things that I just couldn't get rid off. When I first met him, I couldn't believe how rude and cold he was. However, as I spent time with him, as much as I dared, I began to see things. I looked harder; I observed and studied him. He fascinated me. We were so alike in a way and yet so very different. Contrary to popular belief, I am a private person. I like to retain my bubble and so did he. Only, he had cast a stone wall around his heart. He had learned to school his features into a neutral mask. He is very good at being an emotionless bastard, but he really isn't all that intelligent.  
  
I mean, if he truly wanted to be left alone then he should not have made himself so cold. It creates an aura around him. It clings to him, this mystery, and all he succeeds in is drawing a second glance. If he wanted to disappear then he should have taken time in studying the ones he wanted to become invisible to. With his exotic looks, his style in clothing, his demeanour, and even the way he walks. It's like he has a rod shoved up his behind. He should have realized that he would never be able to disappear.  
  
I on the other hand am a master the camouflage perfectly. I'm always happy and smiling. People never remember the cheerful ones because they just don't make much of an impression. It's true that I am somewhat brash and overly loud, but not everyone that wants privacy wants to be a wallflower. I think that's why I kept my hair so long. I wanted to be different but not enough to make a lasting impression. That came out wrong. What I mean is, I like the attention but too much time in the spot light makes me feel almost claustrophobic.  
  
If Kai and I were walking down the street side by side, who would you notice and remember? Would you see the tall, elegant young man with a scowl marring his features wearing distinctive clothing and a long white scarf? With his cheeks adorned with blue fins, like battle paint for his own private war? Or would you notice the shorter boy with plain blue jeans, a yellow shirt and a red jacket? The boy with navy hair tied in a pony with a slouch of a walk. I am thinking the former. He just doesn't blend in. I mean, even his hair is unusual. And if you are ever close enough to see his eyes, then you'd notice that they are an unforgettable scarlet colour. They're so full of passion or rage.  
  
It is almost like he wants to be noticed. I can understand that. A hunger for recognition and for respect. I understand because it is what I want from him, but he... it's like he wants it from the entire world. I just don't understand why he can't see that people are drawn to him. If he wants their respect, devotion, and loyalty then he must show them something that they can have faith in. A shell is not appropriate. I on the other hand have created a fully interactive shell. I blend and mix and laugh and sometimes make a fool of myself.  
  
People do not see me. They see what I give them and what I feed them, but they do not know me. Sometimes when he looks at me I feel like he sees beyond my laughter and other times it's like he takes me at face value. He confuses me so. Yet I know that when people look at Kai they often just judge him as being a bastard and a jerk. They do not see the person waiting just beneath the hardened exterior.  
  
I do but I cannot reach him because if I do then I will be forced to show him who I am. To reveal my secrets. I don't wish for that to happen, but I want him. I've always wanted him.  
  
It seems unreasonable to ask him to give himself to me but not give him anything of myself in return.  
  
So I play my game. I hold my cards close and I guard my secrets with a smile just as he guards his with silence.  
  
We are both liars, and right now I feel like I'm falling apart at the seams.  
  
I reached the bridge before I knew it and I stayed there for a time, just staring off into space. It was getting late and I knew that I should get back. Kai was going to be so mad at me. He said that if I didn't train then I could kiss my spot goodbye. I wondered if he would be lenient and forgive me if I turned up for the second half of the training. I doubted it but it was worth a shot.  
  
I turned on my heels and trudged back to my home. I walked around the side of the house, an apology dying upon my lips when I discovered there was no one around. I frowned and made my way to the back door. I wondered where they all could be. I knew my Grandpa was out visiting friends in the neighbouring city today and wasn't coming back until tomorrow night, so upon finding the door unlocked I knew someone was home.  
  
I made my way down the corridor and stopped in front of my bedroom door. The bedroom I shared with Kai. The door was half way open and I could see Kai lying on his back on top of his bed. He was staring at the ceiling with seemingly unseeing eyes. He did not react to my presence so I assumed he had not noticed me.  
  
I was about to announce myself when he sat up suddenly, his hands reaching for the hem of his shirt. Before I could even blink the shirt was lifted and he threw it across the room. I stared goggle eyed at the broad expanse of creamy skin exposed. He reached for his belt buckle and with nimble fingers swiftly undid it. The jeans button and fly soon followed. I knew that I should make myself known. I knew that this was voyeurism but I couldn't help it. He was just so addictive.  
  
He stood up and his pants slid down over his hips and rested in a pool at his feet. He stepped out of them. I was transfixed.  
  
I leaned against the door knob, pushing it further open as I continued to watch his movement across the room. He was heading for the joint bathroom. His fingers fell to the waist line of his black boxers and my breath caught in my throat. I leaned further against the door and then with one sudden movement everything came crashing down.  
  
The door swung side open and banged against the wall. I was so surprised I didn't even manage to save myself from planting a big wet one on our carpeted floor.  
  
He yelped in surprise. If I wasn't so embarrassed I would have laughed. Kai yelping was an extremely funny thing. It was totally uncharacteristic for him and I think that was why I found it so amusing even though I was still the one on the floor with my face mashed into the carpet.  
  
"Uh – hi..." I spluttered, finally picking myself up.  
  
"What are you doing?" he hissed back at me.  
  
"Look I came back to apologize."  
  
He looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"I swear to you. I was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you. What I said was awful and I didn't mean it. I was just so angry. I've calmed down now, so I came back to train only there was no one in the yard so I came inside and I found you."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow at me.  
  
"You were watching me?"  
  
"Yes. I mean – no.....what I mean is......"  
  
"Hmm?" he mocked.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"What are you going on about Tyson?"  
  
"You shouldn't just expose yourself like that."  
  
"I beg your pardon. I was in my room."  
  
"Na ah – this is my room too, and I would appreciate it if you didn't flaunt your body."  
  
"What?" he scoffed.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I don't believe it. You just accused me of flaunting my body, when I was getting undressed for a shower in my....ok our room....but you weren't here. You were...just gone. And then you were the one watching me and you say I flaunt my body."  
  
"Well...well...I..."  
  
"You are nuts."  
  
"No I'm not. I.....You.....it's not fair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your body...is nice ok."  
  
"Um ok..."  
  
"Oh for the love of Pete! Could you cover up?"  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
I couldn't believe it. What was wrong with him? He was being most unlike himself. And then I realized he was being most unlike the shell that he had created. This was him....he was teasing me.  
  
"Yes, Gods yes."  
  
He blushed prettily and I know that my face flamed.  
  
"I didn't just say that out loud did I?" I asked meekly.  
  
He nodded slowly, a glassy look in his eyes. His mouth had dropped open in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said," I blurted out two seconds before I turned and ran like the wind.  
  
As soon as I turned though my stomach dropped and my heart felt just so much heavier.  
  
Of course I want him. How could I not? And I told him that I didn't.  
  
I'm such a liar.  
  
Hope that you like the update. If people like it then I suppose I'll write some more, if not then I won't bother..... I know that they are OOC – perhaps excessive OOCnes but I have tried to justify why I have written them out of character.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	3. I Lied

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade

Thank you to my reviewers, your kind words are very much appreciated: Bey-bygurl, FireieGurl, Enchanted Crimson Rose, Kiina, Weeping Angel, Aymeleh , black demon wolf, Xiao-Mao

Dedication: This chapter is for Kiina. She gave me a really nice review andI thank youfor that.Lifted my spirits.

I hope it lives up to expectations. Sorry for the large gap in the updates.

xox

LIAR

I was just lying there, wallowing in my self pity and feeling my self loathing rise within my careful constructed metaphorical walls. I lay there for what seemed like a small eternity. I must have drifted off to sleep because when I next looked at the clock almost two hours had passed since I dismissed practice. It was still several more hours until I expected them back for training.

Abruptly sitting up is not good when one has been lying flat for several hours as I discovered. Black dots danced in my vision and I clamped my eyes shut subsequently in a vain effort to be free of the headache that accompanied it. I buried my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees.

It was times like this that I allowed myself to feel, you know? I wasn't exactly too sure I knew what it was I was really feeling but no matter, I could simply feel. There was no one but me in this room and silence was my only companion. I had grown used to having him by my side; he was quiet and quite a good listener. He never spoke out of turn and always let me say what my heart felt. Of course he wasn't real and therefore was unable to respond. But that was beside the point.

The point was I was lonely. I was so alone in this world despite the fact that now-a-days I seemed to be constantly surrounded by people. I was isolated because I was stand-offish. I brushed people aside because I did not know how to interact with them. My companion was silence for most of my life and he had never spoken to me.

I did not know how to rely what it was that I felt.

My hands moved away from my eyes and my fingers grasped the hem of my shirt. I figured a nice warm shower would help me clear my head and wash away all my troubles and worries; my sins. I quickly pulled the shirt off over my head and threw it across the room. It landed with a muted thud against the wall.

I reached down for my belt buckle and quickly undid it. My jeans button and the fly soon followed the same fate. I stood slowly as my head still spinning slightly, my pants slid over my hips and came to rest in a pool at my feet. I stepped out of them and kicked them away. I shivered slightly at the cool arm against my heated skin; my fingers soon found the waistline of my boxer shorts. I was about to shuck out of them when the door swung open and crashed against the wall with a loud bang. A tumble of blue, red and yellow fell at my feet and I think my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I was so stunned that I lost my firm control over my expressions and a surprised yelp escaped my lips but other than that I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I just stood there with my hands the waistband of my underwear staring at the Tyson puddle in the doorway of our bedroom.

He finally picked himself up so that he and the carpet once again become two separate entities, "Uh – hi…" he spluttered at me.

"What are you doing?" I seethed in anger and embarrassment.

"Look I came back to apologize." 

I looked at him in disbelief.

"I swear to you. I was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you. What I said was awful and I didn't mean it. I was just so angry. I've calmed down now, so I came back to train only there was no one in the yard so I came inside and I found you." 

I raised an eyebrow, a clear sign to anyone that even remotely knows anything about me that I was not impressed but curious.

"You were watching me?" I enquired of him "Yes. I mean – no…..what I mean is……" he trailed off. "Hmm?" "Don't do that!" he exclaimed with something akin to anger. "Do what?" I wanted to know. I was seriously doubting his sanity. "You know." "What are you going on about Tyson?" "You shouldn't just expose yourself like that." I frowned at his impertinence, "I beg your pardon. I was in my room." "Na ah – this is my room too, and I would appreciate it if you didn't flaunt your body." "What?" I scoffed. "You heard me." "I don't believe it. You just accused me of flaunting my body, when I was getting undressed for a shower in my….ok our room….but you weren't here. You were…just gone. And then you were the one watching me and you say I flaunt my body." "Well…well…I…" "You are nuts," I summed up my thoughts on his sanity. The sun had definitely fried his brain today. "No I'm not. I…..You…..it's not fair." "What?" I was curious again. "Your body…is nice ok." "Um ok…" Nope he just reaffirmed my early suspicions, he was completely wacko. "Oh for the love of Pete! Could you cover up?" he pleaded. I smirked inwardly, what a perfect opportunity to see him crack. He was almost as good as me and keeping his true emotions hidden, I was immensely enjoying seeing him flustered, "See something you like?" I teased. Although I must say his reaction was not what I was expecting. "Yes, Gods yes." I felt my face flush and I could see his own cheeks colouring with a rosy hue. "I didn't just say that out loud, did I?" he timidly asked of me. I felt my throat constrict and I was unable to utter a sound, I opened my mouth but no words came out so I nodded to answer him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said," he dropped that on me and then in a blink of an eye he was gone, the wind nipping at his heels. I blinked and listened to the front door slamming closed, confirming my suspicions that he had in fact fled. I fell forward onto my knees and I could feel this terrible ache well up inside of me. His words, his parting words they cut through me much harsher then his angry ones this morning. He was ashamed of me. Or ashamed that he found me desirable? No that wasn't it; he didn't find me desirable at all. That was what he had said, he had taken it back. I could feel this lump in my throat and although I had not experienced this feeling in so many years I could not forget it. It was overwhelming and inescapable. I could try to deny them but I knew that if I hide it away, if I swallowed them back inside, it would just make everything worse. They would regroup, reform and attack me again; perhaps someplace where I wasn't alone. I would hate to crumple in his presence. It is bad enough that he makes me feel this way. I can not deny any longer that it is him that makes me feel so…….feel so……just feel. I shan't cry in front of Tyson. It is bad enough that I cry because of him. That I cry over him. A knelt there on the plush carpet and let the tears that had long since been denied leak out and run over my cheeks. It was just one at first but that one was quickly followed as soon as its path had been mapped out. After that first trek down my features they seemed to come much easier. I refused to wipe them away. I would embrace them. They would make me stronger. I will never cry over him again. I promise myself this and this time I know I am not lying. xox I was reaching the end of the corridor when I heard a whisper or something that I thought I would never hear, ever, in my lifetime. I stopped immediately and fell into the wall by care of my socks and the reaction they had with a polished wood surface. A choked sob came rushing towards me and I felt breathless and my legs threatened to turn to jelly on me. I straightened myself but I didn't push away from the way. I stayed absolutely still as I tried to hone in on the sound. There it was again. I cocked an eyebrow almost unconsciously and so slide along the way back towards the bedroom; back towards the terror that I had fled only moments before. The manifestation of everything I desire and everything I am afraid all rolled into one very neat, very temperamental, extremely easy on the eyes package. 

I stood there, holding my breath making nary a sound, waiting and gathering courage to take a peak around the doorway. I silently counted to three and angled my body so I could see inside. What I saw, what was displayed there made me blink in confusion.

Kai was on his haunches with his head in his hands. I could see, from here, his back heaving as he fought to be quiet. He raised his face and my breath caught in my throat but his eyes were firmly closed. My gut wrenched at the sight of tears on his cheeks.

He was crying.

But why?

I didn't understand. What was he crying for? Not in all my years have I seen Kai ever show any emotion as strong as this. It was like he was grieving. I had never known Kai to shed a tear. Was it because of what I had said to him? Was I the reason for Kai's tears?

If that was the reason I was appalled at myself. I had reduced such a beautiful person to tears. Almost unconsciously I moved forward. It was quite a shock to find myself standing in front of Kai's person when the last thing I remember was feeling disgusted with myself out in the hallway. I knelt before him. I was surprised that he hadn't noticed me yet.

I held my breath and watched in a muted dismay as my left hand reached out as if to touch him. I waited and all on it's own it brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. His eyes snapped open and his mouth fell open in what I can only describe as absolute horror. He glanced away from me and when he tried to turn from me I held him fast.

I brushed away his tears and waited until he pushed me away but he never did. So I expelled m breath and took him in my arms in an awkward embrace. I smoothed his hair with one hand and the other was pressed to the small of his back; holding him to me.

I was as startled as he appeared to be, judging by the way his statue tensed, when I whispered my words to him.

"I'm sorry. I lied. I lied….I am so sorry that I lied…" I trailed off into silence.

I thought that maybe he would push me away but instead he wrapped his arms around me and returned my embrace. I smiled against the soft skin of his neck and pressed a kiss there. And I was rewarded for my boldness with a tightening of his arms.

I don't think that I will have to lie to myself anymore and I knew that I would never lie to him again.

xox

A/N: When I make reference to Jelly I mean like gelatine jelly.

I hope that you like the end of LIAR and I am sorry that it has been so long since my last update I just didn't know how to finish it.

Be safe

-BG


End file.
